Nocturnal Emission
by BrandonMichelle
Summary: Marius keeps having wet dreams about Cosette . Extremely OOC for Monsieur Pontmercy . This story is pure smut and no plot with swearing and explicit sexual descriptions . Over 18's only . You have been warned . (I only wrote this because I wanted to write something very adult based, It's not my best work . Reviews are still nice to see though)


**Nocturnal Emission**

"Bless me father for I have sinned" Marius said inside the confessional box once he had said the trinity and sat down. "It has been two days since my last confession"

"That's not very long my son" The kindly priest replied, "What sins have you committed in that time?"

Where could he begin? Marius wondered. He knew he had no control over what was happening to him, but he also knew it was a sin to have been having such impure thoughts and dreams like he had been having, which was why he found himself back in confessional so soon.

They were of course dreams of his beautiful Cosette…

* * *

_**The night before**_

Marius was asleep in the room he shared with his friend Courfeyrac, he often wondered if his roommate was tormented by the same kind of wet dreams he seemed to be cursed with, but knowing of his friends success with women he probably didn't need dreams to satisfy his desires.

Marius himself though was a different story; he was being plagued by these dreams. Almost every night after he had been to see Cosette in her garden he would come home and dream of her, he promised he would never sleep without dreaming of her, but these weren't the kind of dreams he should have been having about the sweet and innocent girl he fell in love with.

Although, as sinful as these dreams were, he couldn't deny the fact that they weren't unpleasant for him, it was just the fact that sometimes it felt like he was defiling Cosettes purity with his mind.

In one of his dreams he and Cosette would be in her garden and he would have Cosette pressed up against the wall, he would be standing with her legs wrapped around his waist holding her up whilst he fucked her hard against the bricks of her house until he came in her. Other times he would have her on a table and she would be so wet from having his cock inside her he could feel her juices running down the inside of his thigh as he ploughed into her over and over again.

His favourite dream though, and he did have a favourite one of these sinful dreams despite knowing how wrong they were, involved the two of them in a bed.  
It would always play out in the same way, Marius would be naked on a bed with Cosette under him and they would be kissing, he would look at her beautiful form beneath him and he would know even in the dream that he was going to go crazy if he didn't fuck that girl soon.

But in the dream it wasn't just about fucking like it was in his other dreams, in this one it was much more about experiencing Cosette. In the dream he would feel her soft breasts with his warm hands and kiss her neck gently. Soon though it wasn't enough just to feel her skin, his hands would always wander lower until he parted her legs for her and began to tease her clit with his fingers. Feeling her getting wet was amazing, even in a dream, and it was never long until she was begging him for more. But he never went straight for fucking her with his cock, first he liked to go down on her and lick her out.

In Marius's dream she always tasted like honey, he would taste that warm, sticky, sweet flavour all over his tongue as he licked her pussy. Cosette would moan in ecstasy and Marius would keep a firm grip on her waist as she trembled so hard it was like she was having a fit beneath him as his mouth worked its magic on her. Eventually she would start begging him again for even more, she would plead with him to stick his cock in her and he always would, he would take his throbbing erection in his hand and tease her a little before sticking it in her, fucking her hard again just like in his other dreams whilst he pinned her arms over her head with his hands.

After licking her out this was always the best part, having his cock inside of her and feeling how warm and wet she was because of what he'd been doing to her with his tongue was the best feeling in the world, even in a dream.  
It _was_ just a dream though, and with all dreams eventually one does wake up from them, and just as he was reaching the point of no return in his mind that was always the point where Marius would wake up in a sticky mess of sweat and semen.

"Ohhhh…..no!" He groaned as he woke ejaculating into his bedclothes, unable to control himself. "Not again" he said quietly trying not to disturb his roommate. After his wet dreams of Cosette he didn't always wake up jizzing himself, but most of the time he did wake up in the morning with a raging hard on.  
It was only down to his sheer willpower that he never touched himself while thinking about her. He could never sully her image by fornicating with himself when he thought of her, he knew that was one of the worst sins he could commit. Not just because it was wrong to touch yourself, but because of how pure and innocent Cosette was, for Marius the idea of jacking himself off to the mental image of her would be like violating her in the worst way.

As Marius cleaned himself up that morning like he found himself doing more often nowadays he wondered how he ever managed to look Cosette in the eyes knowing the role she played in his wicked dreams. When he was with her though he never thought about doing the things to her he saw in his dreams, it was only when he was without her that his mind turned filthy.

"_One day she'll be my wife, and we'll share our bodies in a sacred way_" He thought to himself "_It won't be a sin to think of her then_".

Since he was already awake he washed and dressed himself for the day, all the while knowing that he was going to have to make another trip to the confessional today to receive absolution for his sins.

**The End**


End file.
